This invention relates to a carrier to transport items.
Manufacturers have devised cases for carrying items. Examples of cases include luggage, briefcases and computer carriers. In particular, for computer carriers that hold a portable computer, the typical carrier resembles a briefcase. The cases have the same (i.e., rectangular) shape as the computer. The cases are made of either a hard material or soft material. The cases afford some protection to their contents.